Blazing Love
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Five years later: Everyone has settled their lives, except for them two. With an awkward feeling between them, how will a burning apartment bring both of them to speak? Main: Malik x Anzu: minor others. Completed One-shot. Please R


**Hello! Well, this is my FIRST Anzu_x_Malik story. I've been reading many AnzuMalik stories and now, I wanna write my own! I _hope _you guys will like it! I love AnzuxMalik and I think they're one of the hottest anime couples. OK, I'll shut up now and enjoy! Plus, leave me a review of what you think. Yes, flames are allowed.**

**Summary: **Five years later: Everyone has settled their lives, except for them two. With an awkward feeling between them, how will a burning apartment bring both of them to speak?

**Anzu**x**Malik, T , Romance/General , One-Shot, Minor: Jonouchi**x**Mai , Isis**x**Kaiba , **and** Ryo**x**Shizuka. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YuGiOh.

* * *

**3:00.…**

Read Anzu's small digital clock as she stirred here and there on her queen-sized bed, lifting the cotton-made sheets over her body.

How long has it been since she had last seen him? Sometime this week, probably on Tuesday after he had arrived from one of the museums he and his sister, Isis, owned. Anzu had noticed that he had been very busy lately with his work, and this caused her to become uncomfortable with her feelings for him. If he was too busy traveling back to Egypt, mostly bringing back artifacts, will he have time to be around her?

The two don't necessarily hang out, but when the gang would get together Friday or Saturday nights, that would be the only chance in which Anzu hanged out with him, for at least an hour. No one but Mai knew about her immense crush on the twenty-two year-old Egyptian man.

_Five years since we've first met…. And nothing "amazing" happens between us…_she thought, frowning.

While she now lives in a six-story apartment building (two blocks away from his hotel) and works at a dance studio (helping dancers and pop singers with their choreography), he is the co-owner of two museums that he and Isis have, gaining a lot of money at the same time.

As well as everybody else, he certainly has changed. He grew a few more inches, earning him a height of 5-foot 11. He enjoyed being around Jonouchi and Honda since they would hang out at nights and talk about women, even if Jonouchi was married to Mai already and both have twin boys; an obvious un-planned pregnancy but both love their young three-year-old boys_._

Mai and Jonouchi weren't the only ones married. Kaiba and Isis have been married for a year, and both of them were waiting a few more months until planning on forming a family. Shizuka and Ryo were dating (which had Jonouchi thinking at first, afraid that Dark Bakura would re-appear); and a month ago marked their three-year anniversary.

Sighing, Anzu closed her eyes and imagined how Malik would react if he ever finds out that she likes him, and more than just a friend. Mai had told her a week ago to just be honest with him since she was sure that Malik felt the same way. But, what if he didn't? Anzu did not want to look like a fool in front of him; but either way, he was going to find out. Mai had threatened her that if she doesn't tell him, she would tell him herself. Anzu couldn't have Mai tell Malik that she has a crush on him! She knew Mai, and Mai would add some words that aren't supposed to be added….and inappropriate.

As she felt herself going into a deep sleep, a loud knocking on her door woke her up immediately. Opening her eyes, she grabbed her bathroom robe and rushed to the door as the loud knockings got louder and louder.

"Anzu! Anzu! Wake up!" yelled her neighbor, a man who was in his mid-sixties and had recently arrived from Ireland.

"I'm coming!" slightly irritated, she answered back.

Once she opened the door, the fiery background came into view first. "What's going on?"

"A fire broke out in Lisa's apartment and it's quickly spreading throughout the building! I'm waking everybody up!" with that, the man quickly walked next door and knocked on the door.

Without wasting any time, Anzu closed the door to her apartment and ran out, the smell of thick smoke and burning wood traveling up her nostrils. It was amazing (in a bad way) how quickly the fire has spread. Lisa's apartment sat on the third floor while the man's and her apartment rested on the fifth floor. Anzu wasn't too surprised that the fire started in Lisa's apartment, since the eighty-something-year-old woman always forgets to put out her fresh-scented candles before going to bed.

Following the people as they rushed down the narrow staircase, Anzu prayed that her stuff wouldn't get burned. She would be overly angry if she finds her dancing uniforms, CD's, videos, games, and everything else that has to do with dancing burned to ashes.

As she made a turn to the third flight of staircase, her robe got caught with a piece of burning wood from the banister. Cursing underneath her panting breath, she tried to pull the thick fabric away but soon her robe began to burn. Growling, she took off her robe and rushed down to the second floor, in which the fire had gone to already.

"Everybody get out! Get out! Forget your belongings and just get out!" yelled a man.

Nevertheless, some people didn't want to leave some things and brought some of their precious belongings with them. A single mother of triplets was being pushed around as she tried to gather around her two crying daughters and boy. Anzu ran towards the woman and grabbed the boy's hand.

"I'll help you with your children, but you have to get out of here!"

The woman nodded and grabbed her daughters hands and followed everyone else as firefighters arose. Holding the boy's hand, Anzu rushed downstairs with him, telling herself to buy more appropriate pajamas. Her "pajama" consisted of a baby blue tank-top that made her breasts look bigger than how they usually are and black short shorts that almost showed her butt cheeks. She had not thought about her building getting on fire when she had decided to wear that for bed.

Anzu picked up the six-year-old boy and ran out as debris began to fall.

__

Who's bright idea was it to make these staircases so narrow?

The boy in her arms wrapped his arms around her neck and closed his eyes. As more and more debris fell, Anzu began to get cuts on her arms and legs.

_Small, but painful…_she thought, hissing at the sharp-feeling pain.

She stepped on a steaming piece of metal and screamed, almost dropping the coughing boy. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker by the second. But soon, she and the rest of the tenants arrived to the first floor.

_Finally…._

A firewoman grabbed the boy from her hands and helped her get out from the burning building. As soon as Anzu was outside, she took a deep breath air but released some loud coughs.

"Come on," a paramedic grabbed her arm and led her to an ambulance truck.

"…I-I'm fine, though.. You should check the boy I was carrying though."

The paramedic turned around and saw the mother of the triplets trying to calm her children down. Quickly, she ran over to them and attended them. Anzu sighed and looked up at the building. The fire had already reached the sixth floor. The brown-haired woman saw smoke coming from her bedroom window as she wrapped her arms around her shaking body. A few people came out with blankets for the quivering people. Anzu noticed the stares a few men were giving her, and rolling her eyes, she turned her head away.

The fire was out on the first three floors, but the three remaining floors were still burning and the firemen were having a difficult time putting it out due to the sudden lack of water. Anzu and other tenants thought that the building was going to collapse since debris was quickly falling outside, causing everyone to step back a few yards. Anzu whined sadly and out her head down, already knowing that her stuff was already burned to ashes.

"Anzu,"

Recognizing that voice, she turned her head and her ocean-sapphire eyes met his beautiful violet ones.

Embarrassed by what she was wearing, she smiled at him and covered her breasts with her arms and cringed a little, trying to conceal her shorts.

"Hi,"

"Are you alright?" he asked, moving forward.

Anzu sensed a hint of worry in his voice, making her heart smile. He was dressed in black sweats and a white plain T-shirt.

_He just woke up…._she thought to herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Malik kept on looking at her though, as if testing her. Anzu looked away, her cheeks turning red.

"You don't look fine to me. You have cuts all over your arms and legs, and you looked depressed just ten minutes ago."

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Before you came out of that building with the boy in your arms." he said, as if congratulating on saving someone's life. "It's alright to be depressed about the fire." he later stated, standing next to her and placing an arm on her shoulders.

Anzu inwardly smiled and turned her body so she would be facing him.

_He's so warm._

Malik wrapped his arms around her quivering body, placing his chin above her head. Both of them enjoyed flirting scenes like this. When they would be together, which happened a few times a month, they would hug, hold hands, and flirt with one another like crazy love teens. However, nothing passed that occurred, which bothered both of them.

The fire was finally out, and everyone was ordered to stay over someone else's home while the smoke cleared up and the building was checked to see if it was safe enough to be enter. Anzu desperately wanted to go inside and check how badly her apartment was burned.

"Stay over at my place." Malik offered. "It's only two blocks away from here; plus, seeing how you're dressed, you need to get away from these staring men fast."

Anzu blushed, but nodded.

For the first time in their life, she and Malik were going to stay at his hotel room, by themselves.

* * *

_His home is cleaner than mine. I would be such a horrible wife._

"Have a seat while I get you some water." he said, making his way to the kitchen.

Anzu sat down on the beige-colored couched, glancing at the Egyptian artifacts either hanging up on the wall or sitting on the shelves. Few of the artifacts were poster-like papers with hieroglyphics written all over. The other artifacts were pots and strange 3D shaped vessel with more hieroglyphics carved on them.

The hair on the back of Anzu's neck stood as Malik walked inside with a glass of water in his hand. Anzu avoided his gaze, looking at the window. Malik sat next to her and handed her the glass. The dancer mouthed a thank you and gulped the water down her throat, feeling Malik's eyes on her. She loathed when he stared at her. His piercing eyes made her legs weak like jelly and her body to become hot.

She finished drinking the water and smiled at him. "Thank you."

Malik grabbed the glass, mumbling an audible 'welcome', and placed it on a coffee table that Isis wanted him to have. Anzu continued to avoid his look, drawing circles on her bare lap with her finger. She suddenly felt his hot breath on her neck. Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but turn her head. Malik pushed her hair aside and looked at her neck, and then at her arms.

"You have some bruises.."

Anzu looked at herself and noticed the small, but deep aching cuts.

"I'll be alright." she lied.

Malik frowned, sensing her lie. "No you won't." he simply said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the bathroom.

Anzu groaned stubbornly, but accepted his help. Entering his bathroom, Malik pulled the toilet seat down and commanded her to sit. Anzu did, and watched him as he took out a bottle of alcohol, Band-Aids, and a bag of cotton balls. He poured the alcohol on one of the cotton balls and then rubbed it on her arm. Anzu bit her bottom lip, keeping herself from hissing at the stinging pain.

As soon as he stopped and turned around, Anzu looked at her arm and blew air by where the wound was. She was never a fan of alcohol.

"You should shower before you go to bed. Your hair's filled with dust and your clothes are dirty. The dust won't let you have a good night sleep."

__

My good night sleep is already destroyed.

"…But I don't have extra clothes."

_Speaking of them, I'm not even sure if my clothes made it out alive_

_"_I'll lend you a T-shirt and boxer shorts. I also have some extra towels." he replied in a calming tone.

Anzu stopped staring at his lips and smiled at him. She had fully noticed how much he had changed ever since he had lost in the Battle City Tournament. It was almost as if a new person had taken over his body (like his Yami). Everyone knew how important Atem's victory was, though none of them knew it could have changed Malik right away.

"Thanks." she replied.

He walked out of the bathroom for a moment and soon came back with a towel, boxer shorts, and a navy blue shirt on his hand.

"Here you go,"

Anzu grabbed them and smiled at him. He returned the smile, and before she froze and gaped at his beautiful eyes, she closed the door and sighed.

-

After the quick refreshing shower, Anzu felt her body relax as she put on the clothes Malik lent her. His scent intoxicated her as she sniffed his shirt. How was she going to sleep when her mind was too preoccupied with him?

Stepping out of the bathroom, she brushed her wet hair with her fungers and went into the living room, only to stop abruptly as she saw him, bare-chested with his carved-back towards her, as he dropped a pillow and a blanket on the couch. Anzu's eyes wandered from his hieroglyphic-back to his well-stand out butt. She scolded herself to stop staring, but the view was irresistible. Oh God, how she felt like walking over to him and squeezing his…

"Is there something on me?"

Anzu blinked and mentally slapped herself. "Huh?"

"You were staring at me." he told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh…sorry. I was just thinking 'bout my apartment and…"

"If you want me to put a shirt on-"

"No No! Off is fi- I mean, I have no problem. Sorry, I know I'm acting weird and-"

Malik frowned and grabbed her hands, pulling her forward. Anzu's legs felt like bricks as she got closer to him.

"Don't be. You're just tired. Go to bed now."

He lead her to his room and Anzu saw the queen-sized bed.

"Wait, I'm sleeping there?" she asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Yeah. I can't take your bed. It's yours and I'll feel horrible taking it."

Malik tilted his head to the side. "You're the guest, Anzu. Besides, you deserve some comfortable sleep."

"Yeah, but not on _your _bed! I'll sleep on the couch."

Anzu began to walk out of the room, but Malik grabbed her waist and lifted her up a bit, putting her against the bed. Anzu shrieked, her face red.

"You take the bed, I take the couch; unless you want both of us to take the bed." His tone was the similar tone he had back then during the Battle City Tournament.

Anzu shrugged her shoulders, telling herself that if he can tease, then she can tease back.

"Sure, I don't mind. It's just _you_."

Malik frowned and stepped forward. Both saw this as a small challenge, but they liked it. It was something they had never done before.

Malik walked away from her and laid down on his bed, crossing his arms and placing them behind his head, using that as his pillows. Anzu stared at his six-pack but quickly got into bed next to him, though with her back towards him. She closed her eyes and thought about her burned belongings, though it failed with him laying right next to her. She released a shaky breath and curled into a ball.

"Anzu,"

"Hm?"

She felt his hand land on her hip, sending a wave of electricity through her body. She opened her eyes and subconsciously, she turned around to face him.

"Are you thinking 'bout your apartment? Is that why you seem down?"

The brunette nodded, watching his hand as it traveled from her hip to her thigh. Whether he didn't realize what he was doing or not, she barely minded. She knew that letting him do such thing without having the slight clue of whether he liked her or not was going to make her look stupid afterward. Nevertheless, she didn't care right now. She loved his touch.

"Y-Yeah. I hope the fire didn't go to my apartment. You think the fire's over?"

Malik shifted closer to her, his hand traveling to from her thigh to her waist. She turned her body so she laid on her side.

"Probably. More trucks were arriving when I got there. They should have put it out already."

"…And if they didn't."

"I'm sure they did; and I'm sure your stuff is fine as well."

Anzu smiled and leaned her face closer to his. "And how do you know that, Mr. Ishtar?"

Malik smirked back at her, grabbing her chin and pulling her face until their noses touched. "I believe in myself, and if I say that your stuff are fine, then they are."

Anzu put a finger by her lips and smirked. "So, were you sure that I was alright when you saw that my home was on fire?"

"Of course," he replied, and then placed his face on the crook of her neck.

Anzu whimpered as his hot breath tickled her skin and made her legs shiver. His hand shifted up to her stomach, right below her large breasts.

"Tell you one thing though," he whispered to her ear, "I was afraid. I was afraid that you weren't going to come out alright. I was looking for you, and I couldn't help myself but think the worst. But then, I saw you, and that's when that worry left my chest."

"You were worried about me?"

She sounded excited, failing to control herself. Malik opened his eyes and lifted himself up to look down at her. Her cheeks burned as she stared at his smirk. Was he teasing her?

"What's wrong with that? I see no harm in it."

She felt like wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, but just because he was worried about her didn't mean that he returned her feelings. However, a few other questions into leading towards the answer did not hurt.

"So, you care about me?"

"Hm, I guess so, then."

Anzu raised a brow. "You guess so? I thought you cared about me since you were worried, or did you lie to me?"

Malik was trapped, but he wasn't going to give in. "I wasn't lying, and I do care about you. However, my dear, do you care about me?"

Anzu gripped the sheets uncomfortably as he shifted his hand between her breasts and up to her face, caressing her cheek. Anzu felt hypnotized, and her lips moved subconsciously.

"Yeah,"

She blinked right after answering, her face flushing. Cursing at this whole deal, she lifted herself up with her elbows and pecked him on the lips.

"In case you don't believe me."

She laid back down on the bed and waited for humiliation to come, but it never did. Instead, she felt a pair of soft lips meet hers in a tender loving kiss.

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"I thought you had no interest in me."

He planted a kiss on her lips and climbed on top of her. Anzu smiled at the warmth of his body. He kissed her neck, hungry for her taste. Anzu whimpered as he sucked on her soft spot. She felt a tingly sensation on her stomach and in some other areas on her body. Her mind spun as he licked her jaw and kissed her wet lips. He grabbed her leg and lifted it up, putting it by his waist as his hand stroked the smooth surface of her thighs. Anzu touched her neck, gasping against his lips as she felt two teeth marks.

"It's a sign," Malik said, "indicating that you're mine and no other man will never take you away from me."

Anzu smiled and kissed his neck, wanting to leave a mark of her own.

* * *

Knuckles aching, Isis sighed and took out a spare key that led to her brother's hotel room. She had been knocking for the past five minutes and had not heard at least a single shuffle from inside. Isis had glanced at her watch and had noticed that it was just eighty-thirty in the morning, he had to be home by this time. But it seemed as if he was out.

"Malik?" she said as she walked in.

She closed the door and walked towards the kitchen empty. She went to the living room and saw it empty as well except for a blanket and a pillow on the couch. Did he have some type of sleepover?

"Malik," she said with a sigh, and then knew what would get his attention right away: a conversation about Anzu, "Anzu's apartment building was on fire last night. The fire did a lot of damage and residents still aren't allowed in."

She looked inside the bathroom and saw a female tank top and shorts lying on the closed toilet seat. Anxious, she dared herself to hurry to her brother's room. Once she stood in front of it, she turned the knob and opened the door.

"Malik,- Oh my…"

Isis halted abruptly as she saw her brother, naked on all fours, on top of Anzu, naked as well. Malik and Anzu stopped their second love-making scene and looked at Isis, their faces flushing with embarrassment.

Isis closed the door and waited for them outside, her heart beating faster.

They were naked…

He was on top of her and inside…

Isis shook her head, erasing the thought, and cleared her throat. Her brother and Anzu together? Since when? And why had he not informed her?

"You two better explain to me what's going on. I thought you two were too scared to talk to one another, and now, I've just caught my little brother and my best friend having sex."

-

As soon as Malik and Anzu finished getting dressed, they walked outside, looking at an embarrassed Isis. Isis glanced at both of them, tapping her fingers on her lap.

"Explain. I'm not mad. I'm actually pretty happy for both of you, but I want explanations."

Anzu and Malik thought about their explanation, how it started from a simple fire breakout in Anzu's apartment building to a second-round sex scene in Malik's bed and all of the sudden getting caught by his highly religious sister.

* * *

**Alright I'm done! Thank you guys for reading. So, how was it? Did you like it? I hope so, but if you didn't, then that's alright. Please do NOT fav. WITHOUT reviewing! I want to hear/read EVERYONE'S opinions 'bout this one-shot, especially since it's my first Malik**x**Anzu one shot; and yes flames, critics are allowed! If this one-shot gets a lot of hits and reviews, I'll think 'bout writing more fics for this couple! Thank you.**

**R.I.P. Michael Jackson**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
